


Identity Verified

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [427]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Jacob stares at the picture, having forgotten all about it.  There's something about it that should make sense, but he can't quite place it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271494) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter). 



> Date Written: 17 October 2016  
> Word Count: 421  
> Prompt: "Just once."  
> Summary: Jacob stares at the picture, having forgotten all about it. There's something about it that should make sense, but he can't quite place it.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately seventeen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Sequel to/Inspired by: Her Story  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So I wrote a story a while back in this series, #63 in fact, where Jacob drew a picture of Veronica, but didn't know who she was. All he knew was that she had more of a story to tell, but wasn't sure what it was at the time. We still don't know what it is, but I decided that it's been long enough of Ann not knowing her daughter's fate, so this story came about. In fact, I think Jacob's actually drawn pictures of Veronica twice, but I need to find the other one still.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Jacob stares at the picture, having forgotten all about it. There's something about it that should make sense, but he can't quite place it. He vaguely remembers that this is the tree lady, but still can't figure out why she should be important right now.

"Tree lady?" he whispers into the stillness of his bedroom. "If you can hear me, can you come tell me why you feel so important right now? I can't figure it out."

He waits several minutes, crayons and paper in front of him, but nothing happens. He sighs and studies the picture again. He lazily draws circles with a green crayon on a blank sheet of paper as he stares at it.

"Jacob?"

The sound of Ann's voice startles him out of his reverie, and he glances up at her sheepishly. "Hello, Miss Ann."

"Are you all right, my boy?" Ann asks. "I've been calling your name for a couple of minutes now."

"Yes, ma'am. I was just looking at one of my pictures and drawing. Do you want to see it?"

She smiles as she comes to sit next to him. "You know I love to look at your drawings, Jacob."

She starts to say something else, but stares mutely at the two pieces of paper in front of him. One is obviously the drawing he's been looking at. The other has green circles scribbled on it, but interspersed among them are the words "Mom, I'm okay. Veronica."

"J-Jacob? When did you do these?" She gently traces the letters, then picks up the other drawing. She immediately recognizes the bottom half of the picture as a simplified version of how she'd found her daughter. "Do you know who this is?"

"This is the tree lady. I drew that picture of her a long time ago. It was before we came to live here with all of you. She has more of a story to tell, but she never came back to tell me."

"Jacob, this is my daughter, Veronica." She lightly taps a nail against the green letters in front of him. "Just like it says here."

"She is? Oh." He suddenly grins shyly and pushes the green-covered page toward her. "Then you should have both of these, Miss Ann. It's only fair. I know that you miss her a lot."

Ann pulls Jacob into a hug and presses a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, my boy," she says, tears slipping down her cheeks. "This is the best gift you could possibly give me."


End file.
